


Bliss?

by Nightwing132



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt, M/M, Pain, tim is hurting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwing132/pseuds/Nightwing132
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is Painful <br/>Love is Shameful <br/>Love is Bliss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bliss?

 

Love is Painful

Love is Shameful

Love is Bliss

 

            Tim was exhausted. He hadn’t slept in the past 73 hours. His entire body ached and all he could think of was getting into his bed and sleeping until the end of time itself.  A ring chimed from his phone and he scowled at it, in the most intimating bat scowl he could manage at three o’clock in the morning. Who was calling this fucking late anyways?

            The Sidekick sighed and glanced at the caller ID printed in clear text across his cell phone. It was Kon. He could leave it and answer in the morning.

            He answered it. Love was painful.

 

 

\-----

 

            Tim moaned under his breath and tried not to gasp as he slid his slick palm across his heavy cock. The titans tower’s shower walls were not the thickest around. Water poured heavy, thankfully blocking out most sound.

Tim closed his eyes. Imaging curly black hair and bright blue eyes, thinking of strong male features, so clearly belonging to his best of friends. Fantasizing about having power on it’s knee’s begging to suck him off.

Tim whines and pumps his fists a few more times before pleasure burns inside him and cum washes down the drain. Robin presses his cheek to the cold shower tile as it heats up red with blush.

He crossed his legs. Love is shameful

 

\-----

 

            Tim growled at Conner. The clone kept throwing small pieces of paper at Tim. The group leader tried to keep his nerves as he typed up the mission report. Kon had broken the empire state building.

The paper had stopped flying at Tim’s head and Kon hadn’t said anything for a good ten minutes. When Tim finishes the report and sends it to the JLA he glances behind him to see what kon was preoccupied with.

Cassie’s lips. Superboy and Wondergirl were making out on the couch. It wasn’t that rare of an occurrence.

Tim tried not to be there when it happens. Love is painful  

 

\----

 

Tim wasn’t a stalker. He would stand by that statement till the day he died, no matter what anyone else said. Tim, however, knew he had a problem.  An obsession. A photo collection.  Of Kon.

Neat clips of superboy from newspaper articles, pictures kon had posed for on the Kent farm, Pictures he hadn’t posed for of him, in his bedroom, taken from the tower security camera.

He sealed each one into a sleeve, that went into a binder, that went into a box, that went under his bed.

He bit his lip. Love is shameful

 

\----

 Kon died. The world survived, Conner did not. Tim’s World crashed, it burned, it hurt. Tim Changed the Robin costume to Red and Black.  He stared at the picture of him and Conner on his bedside table.

He cried. Love is Painful

 

\----

 

  He kissed Cassie. He hated the taste, but those were the last lips that Kon’s had touched. They were the closest thing he would ever get to Conner.  They were not him, but they had been a part of him.

Cassie knew, she was smart enough to know. They both knew, they were trying to grab onto the thigs Kon had cared about most.

Cassie tried magic. Tim tried Science,

Cassie moved on and realized that Kon would not be coming back.

He did not. Love was shameful

 

\----

 

            Bruce was gone. Kon was gone. Tim wanted to be gone. He wanted to take away all the pain. He wanted the hurt to leave. He wanted the misery to go away. He wanted to touch Kon. He wanted to hear his voice. He wanted Kon.

 

He stood on the ledge of a building. He wanted to jump and he wanted to fall. He wanted to be gone.

 

He jumped. Love is not bliss.

Death is.

 

But he didn’t land on hard gravel. He landed in Warm, strong arms.

 

“Tim!!, What the fuck was that !!” A voice screamed. A voice that sounded like the one that haunted his dreams. A voice attached to Conner.

“What.” Was all that Tim whispered.

“I’m back, I’m back, and the first thing I get to see is you diving to the ground, what the fuck man, what happened.” Kon shouted, his grip was tight on Tim.

“You were gone.” He replied. There were tears in his eyes.

“I’m Back” Kon said.

 Tim shoved his face forward and crashed his lips against Kon’s. Conner’s eyes went wide and he kissed back.

 

 He was wrong. Love is bliss.


End file.
